Nāmaς
Nāmaς is an Indo-European influenced, mixed a priori-posteriori language, by Waahlis. __TOC__ Introduction Dēna vēȷyanς! ''- Welcome!'' This page uses IPA phonetic notation as standard. This page uses non - standard ACSII signs. Nāmaς, (ˈnaːm.as, translates as "name, noun, meaning or thing"), or Dēnha Nāma ˈnaː.ma "'Namian' language" - is a mixed constructed a priori/ a posteriori language. It draws inspiration from mainly the Indo-European branch, yet makes a decisive stance to preserve artificial features. For the sake of simplicity I suppose it could be called the Namian language, or whatever. Doesn't really matter. Namas.png Fusional.png Transitive.png Direction.png Genders.png Declension.png Conjugation.png Since there is a tendency in Nāmaς to blend characteristics of both artificial and natural languages, a rather unholy mixture has arisen, for example: It is a fusional language, like its predecessors Latin, Sanskrit, Greek and Germanic - yet displays the highly unnatural ergative-accusativ alignment, or tripartite, - which is rarely seen outside conlanging. Concerning the vocabulary, both words derived from Indo-European stems, as well as complete a priori ''words, appear; such as "''dhrȳa" - tree, from Indo-European *dóru, and the word for heaven'', "ıāmnas"'' - '''from... me. Other than that, other, rather unique features are included, such as: *Phonemic and manipulated stress. *Progressive metaphony. *Partial regressive metaphony. *Consonant harmony, based upon voicedness. Plus an extremely constructed characteristic: *Distinguished transitivity Phonology Consonants Phonology The following table portraits Nāmaς' phonetic inventory of consonants. All consonants, except aspirated ones, may be geminated, which is phonemic, and represented by doubling by the grapheme. The letter /h/ represents aspiration, and breathy-voice when alone, adjacent to vowels. "Nh", is an exception, being a velar nasal. Allophonology In addition to the consonants above, Nāmaς suffers from severe allophony. The aspirated consonants become completely fricativised, whilst the unaspirated phonemes become affricates. The exceptions are the velars, which all become fricatives. The nasal consonants, affricates, trills and approximants remain unaffected. Please note that the phonemes without brackets are the "basic" consonants. Nota bene There is additional allophony, regarding phonation. The pairs - ɟ, - ɟ, - f, and - ʍ, are only represented by one grapheme each: ȷ, hy, v, and vh respectively. Their voiced counterpart is an allophone - see "Consonant Assimilation". Thus, our conclusion is that the word '''vāka- voice, speach - shouldn't be pronounced ˈvaːka, but rather ˈfaːxa. Affricates In addition to these, there's a multitude of digraphs with corresponding affricates. It is important to note that the four digraphs /pt/, /vt/, /kt/, and /jt/ symbolise consonant clusters with an affricate onset. Consonant Assimilation Nāmaς possesses a progressive consonant assimilation word-internally, based upon phonation, or voicedness. The consequence is that a consonant, a cluster, or an affricate, is pronounced differently, depending on whether it is preceded by a voiced or voiceless consonant. There are exceptions to this rule, since the alveolar trill r and the retroflex tap ɽ do not differ between voicedness. The nasal stops are affected quite differently, with a complete nasalisation of the preceding vowel - and loss of the stop - if the initial or first consonant is voiced. However, nasals are perceived as neutral in nature, and does therefore not affect voiceless nor voiced phonemes. Examples: *Sandrā - san.ˈtraː, not pronounced san.ˈdraː - "moon" *Dāntıs -''' ˈdãːd.ɪz, not pronounced '''ˈdaːnt.ɪs'' - "tooth" *Āsvyas -' ˈaːs.fʃas, yet again, not pronounced '''ˈaːs.vʒas - "he owns" Vowels The representation of Nāmaς' vowels. There are are fourteen vowel phonemes, yet only 6 graphemes, thus, it may be assumed some are allophones during certain circumstances. It is obvious that many of the vowel graphemes are recycled, since many phonemes are allophones. The background is covered in the "Metaphony" section. Diphtongs There are a limited number of diphtongs in Nāmaς, with few more rising than falling diphtongs. ɪ̯ is most often equivalent to j, and u̯ is often just w. The left diftong is its front value, and the right one is the back value. All other vowel clusters are diaeresis. The main phoneme in all diphtongs may be geminated. Nota Bene No diphtongs occur inter consonants, as a nucleus, nor do the falling diphtongs appear geminated in open coda position. They are transformed into geminated, or short monophtongs - and are inconsistently written as monophtongs (the graphemes in brackets), however it isn't compulsory. The allophony according to this schedule: Front diphtongs on the left, back ones at the right. Nota Bene For the sake of simplicity, all phonemes and graphemes have been marked as geminated, even though they need only to be in between consonants to become monophtongs. Vowel Metaphony Sēnha namēa suffers from a certain kind of vowel harmony, called progressive vowel metaphony. This urges all vowel phonemes in a lexeme to be of the same kind of the preceding one. That is: Va = type-a vowel, Vb = type-b vowel, C = consonant: VaVbVb > VaVaVa There is one exception, when the metaphony is regressive instead, when a word is initialised by an /e/. The /e/ the gets assimilated by the succeeding consonant: VbVaVb > VaVaVa The metaphony is present, and affect for example the plural endings of many case declensions, where the coda vowel gets completely assimilated by the former. Horse -'' thētosya'' (abs. sing.) > thētosyoı (abs. plu.) But not; "fire" - kēma (erg. sing.) ''> *kēmeı, but rather ''kēmaı (erg. plu.) Nāmaς' metaphony is based upon backness, with eceptions being when /e/, /y/ and /o/ are followed by an r, which ignores the harmony, and modifies the phoneme. Vowel Quality In Sēnha namēa, all vowels possess six full qualities; they may be short and oral, geminated and oral, short and nasalised as well as geminated and nasalised. Since nasalisation occurs as a consequence of voiced consonant assimilation and a nasal succeding the vowel, the "r" - phonemes can't be nasalised. A default nasal /m/ will represent the nasalisation. Phonotactics *Any consonant - C *Sonorant - S *Fricative - F *Nasal - N *Vowel, also diphtong when final - V A Namian syllable have two different maximal syllabic structures, the by far most common structure is (F)©©V©(F/N) initially, and (F)©CV©(F/N) medially and finally. The conclusion is that a syllable's maximal consonant cluster is FCC, that a medial and final syllable minimally must look like CV, and that all syllables must terminate in either a F, fricative, a nasal- N, or a vowel - V. Since most lexemes in Nāmaς are disyllabic, a common lexeme might look like this: SCVN.CV, like stānta - state ˈstaːn.ta. It should herefore be noted that ēkva - either, is pronounced ˈɛː.kfa, and not ˈɛːk.fa. The second structure is very uncommon, but does occur: ©CS©, and sometimes ©CVS©, where a sonorant occupy the syllable nucleus. Most of the syllables are free, that is, without the coda. Examples include vṙkaς - wolf ˈvr̩ˑ.kas, and ēktrva - any of them ˈɛː.ktr̩ˑ.va. Interestingly, all syllabic sonorants are half-geminated. Grammar Stress A pecurious detail of Nāmaς is that it is possible to manipulate the stress to convey different meanings. In Nāmaς' linguistics called stress apophony. There are four diacritics in Nāmaς: The acute accent, "ó", or the dot "ȯ" which marks stress on a short syllable, and the grave accent "ò" which may be used to replace the macron "ō". These indicate geminated stress. Stress must always be marked in polysyllabic words, except verbs in the infinitive, and gemination must be marked in all words. In many of the pro-adverbs, a question may be abbreviated from "Shall I put it here?" Vērem dās sdıses hyāra? daːz ˈstis.ɛs ˈçɛː.ra into "Here?" in English and "Hyarā?", not "Hyāra?" in Namian. By moving the stress to the ultimate syllable in adverbs and nouns, you may produce an interrogative meaning. Concerning nouns in the nominative case, all stress is irregular, and a multitude of minimal pairs exist: such as "burden" nāutoς ˈnœːθ.œs, and "meaning" nautōς nœˈθ.œːs. Only in certain cases is the stress moved from one syllable to another - "snake" nāga ˈnaː.ɣa, in the nominative, becomes in the genitive; naganēς na.ɣa.ˈnɛːs "snake's". In verbs, the stress plays an important part in the conjugations: Stress is for example never marked in the infinitive, and always occurs on the first syllable. It also denotes the transition from present tense to the preterite, in all aspects: "We say" means kāham ˈkaː.ham in Namian, while "We said" is called kahām [ ka.ˈhaːm]. The stress on all verb conjugations are always regular. If there are two geminated syllables in one lexeme, the second one's stressed, for example pāraktīra paː.ra.ˈt͡ʃtɪː.ra, which means "torso". Pro-forms Out of simplicity, a number of the proforms are represented below. It is basically the famous "table of correlatives for constructed languages". The words listed below, however, does not symbolise the entire inventory. They are all relatively irregular. Nota Bene The pronoun rows (Masculine, Feminine, Neutral, Dual, Plural) all decline according their phonological attributes, see the "Declension" section. However, the'' demonstratives'', which roughly correspond to the English third person, and the interrogative-relative, are irregular, and follow their own declension. The rest remain in their original form. Both the goal and the source, adhere to the location, being the benefactive and ablative case respectively. Derivation along the columns is usually made through the relative. # Used in fixed phrases: Erēς hāmaron? ''"It came from somwhere?" ˈʔaː.ma.rœn. #Used in fixed phrases: ''Veȷyīn saȷāron! "They're came from everywhere!" saˈ.caː.rœn #Used in fixed phrases: '' Kēnem am sāȷanna eroς!'' "I want to go everywhere!" am saˈ.caː.nːa ə.rɔs #- By some reason. #- By any reason. #Used in fixed phrases: Sāmma! "By all reasons", "by all means", "you're welcome" ˈsaː.mːa #Used in fixed phrases: Kīma kēς megōς?'' - Nēma.'' "Why did you do it? - '' '' For no reason." kɛːs məˈ.ɣɔːs ˈnɛː.ma #- For some other reason. Pronouns There are three kinds of pronouns in the language, the first person, the second, and the impersonal. Since Nāmaς actually doesn't possess a passive voice, it relies on the impersonal pronoun, which only gives an approximation of passivity. The impersonal is also merged with the reflexive pronouns, whilst the remaining persons use their accusative - the passive conjugation later formed the subjunctive conjugation. Also, the pronominal declension distinguishes the dual number. The declension is irregular. Note that the pronouns here are irregular, the rest, including those in the correlatives table, decline normally. Pronominal Declension #A more formal form of the first person accusative is: mēga #A more formal form of the second person accusative is: dāga #A more formal form of the impersonal accusative is: sēga Demonstratives Since Nāmaς does not have a third person pronoun in the English sense, its demonstratives fulfil this function instead by standing independently without a modified substantive. The demonstratives exist per gender and number. The declension is irregular, but declines relatively well according to the other declensions. The demonstratives are equivalent to English he, she ''and ''it, and will in the conjugations be called the '''third person. The distal, or normal declension correspond either to he, she ''and ''it, or that man, that woman, and that. The proximal declension differ only with the proximal prefix he, in the masculine and feminine, whilst the neutral gender has the prefix a''. They correspond rather well with this man'', this woman, and this. Interrogative The interrogative pronouns number three, and congruate with the gender, but does not distinguish the dual number. It is rather irregular. It resembles a mixture between the first declension and the demonstratives. Nouns Nouns in Nāmaς are declined by three genders masculine, feminine and neuter. They are also declined by no less than 9 cases, and the single number, and a simple plural, except in the pronouns, which preserve the dual number. Genders The genders in Nāmaς are three in number. The genders are masculine, feminine and neuter. There is no way to predict the class of a noun, except for the fact that female and male humans and animals are included in the feminine and masculin genders, respectively. There is however, a tendency towards abstract nouns to be feminine, and objects tend to be neuter. Cases Nāmaς possesses nine cases, and all nouns in a clause must be declined by one, and one only. The cases are rarely followed by a particle, but there are exceptions, since the instrumental and locative cases are often preceded or replaced by such particles as sām saːm "with" and im ɪm "in, within". The links will display the usage of each case. The cursive text is the native name. #Absolutive1 - Dēkanta #Ergative1 - Mēganta #Accusative - Sdīsanta #Dative - Dātyas #Instrumental - Nīhtyas #Locative - Sēdhanta #Genitive - Āsvyas #Benefactive - Kāryanta #Ablative - Kēhon #The ergative and absolutive cases are not distinguished in the nominal declension, hence they form the Nominative case. Nominal Declension There are four declensions in Nāmaς, each declined separately by phonemic differences. Please note that noun endings sometimes are a consequence of vowel metaphony, and diphtongisation. Stress falls on the same syllable no matter case or number, with a few exceptions. First Declension The characteristic of this declension are the vowel stems. Nouns decline rather similar between genders, with the exception the instrumental case, and the feminine dative. Please note that the plural of many cases, is a assimilation of the preceeding vowel, and diphtongisation. Since the accusative ends in a bilabial nasal, plural is formed through the third declension of nasal stems. The locative modifies the root in singular, but the stem in plural. Second declension Second declension always end a closed fricative coda. The second declension accusative and ablative are always indentical across genders. The accusative plural, and the feminine dative plural, is actually formed through diphtongisation > monophtongisation, aːɪ̯ > ɛː , since the coda is'nt open - nor short. The feminine instrumental is declined according to the third nasal declension. The genitive is special and "irregular". Front vowels become /i/ and back vowels becom /u/. Third Declension The third declension is based upon nasal stems, and have peculiar function, since it affects the other declensions, especially in the accusative. Nota bene Please note that all neuter nouns with the "-nς" ending also decline by this table. This includes the supine, which is formed through this declension. It is declined identically to the neuter "-n,m,nh" ending. It is however called the "Special Neuter", hence "s"-neuter. Fourth Declension The fourth declension is by far the smallest, with a minority of the nouns. All of the words end in a diphtong, but not all diphtongs are present as lexeme codas. There are three possible diphtongs that may terminate a word, the rest form hiatus: -''au, -eı, -aı''. All will be displayed in this table. There is no difference between genders. Please note that there is no distinction of plural in the nominative, nor in the ablative. Adjectives Forms Nāmaς distinguishes five different adjectival forms, which are all perceived as functions of the corresponding noun in Nāmaς: *'Predicative' Predicative adjectives are conjuncted to the object with copulae or another verb, that is, a predicate. The adjectival predicative is indeclineable to case and number, but not gender. It can be compared. Please note that the adjectival predicative above in reality is derived from the nominal predicative, declined to the accusative case. *'Nominal' The nominal form stands independently with a demonstrative, to represent the full object. In Nāmaς it's identical to the nominative attributive form. *'Modifier' The modifier form is as close to the noun as possible, in usage where the object is not only described, but modified with another noun. It is common for this form to merge wıth the modified object, in which case the objects original stress is preserved. Uncomfortably long compund words, are instinctively avoided. This form is identical to the nominative attributive singular form - and sometimes the original noun, and is dependent upon the genera. *'Attributive' Attributive adjectives differ in the sense that they congruate with the nouns regarding case, number and gender. They describe a feature of the object in a state. *'Adverbial' The last form describes a verb, in which manner it's conducted. It is not perceived as a lexical category in Neumatic linguistics. Please note that adverbs decline by gender and number of the verbs subject. Adjectival Declension The adjectival declensions are similar to the nominal ones; there are four of them, declined according to phonological features. However, they are not similar considering the vowel metaphony - adjectival āryasto ''becomes ''āryastoı, whilst nominal āryasta ''would become ''āryastaı. The inserted /o/ is a relic from the older languages, where gender played bigger role in declension. First Declension The first declension adjectives, just like their nominal counterparts, have an open lexeme coda. Their predicative ending is always /-m/. Nota Bene #The attributive forms are identical to the nominal ones. # The predicative is the cognate noun's accusative case. #The ergative attributive forms the modifiers. Second Declension Second declension adjectives are formed by second declension nouns, which possess fricative lexeme codas. Verbs Voice Nāmaς only possess one voice, the active. In the Indo-European language, the passive and medio-passive voices merged, only to produce an impersonal pronoun, instead of a voice. Moods Nāmaς possesses four moods, which all verbs conjugate by, only the optative may be combinated with other moods: *Indicative - Dīkanta "I eat." - Ēdem'' ēha'' ˈɛːɦ.a *Subjunctive -'' Sāmmegānta'' "I eat if I am hungry." - Ēdem ıaς ēha ''kānhar ˈɛːɦ.a ˈkaːŋ.ar. *Conditional - ''Vēranta "I would eat, if I were hungry." - Ēder'' ıaς ēha kānhar i̯as ˈɛːɦ.a ˈkaːŋ.ar. *Optative - ''Nōmosya "I should eat, if I were hungry." - Ēdentem ıaς ēha kānhar ''i̯as ˈɛːɦ.a ˈkaːŋ.ar Tenses In Nāmaς there are three tenses, which denote the temporal place. The difference between present and preterite, past tense, is simply pushed stress. All tenses are dependent on the aspects. *Present - Prēsens "I talk." - ''Kāhem ēha ''ˈɛːɦ.a *Preterite - ''Pretērıtum "I talked" - Kahēm ēha ''ˈɛːɦ.a *Future - ''Vutūrum "I will talk" - Kāhesyım ēha ˈɛːɦ.a Aspects There are three aspects in the Namian language, and please note that in combination with some moods and tenses, no conjugational forms exists. *Perfective - Mēgasya "I stand up" - Maı sdēsoı ˈstəːsɔɪ̯ *Imperfective - Sēmasya "I stand up and talk" - Maı sthāem ıa kāhem ˈstəːsɔ ɪ̯a ˈkaː.ɦɛm "I am active" - Māgoı ˈmaː.ɣœɪ̯ *Retrospective - Kātasēhon "I have seen" - Sēhesm ˈsɛː.ɦɛsm̊ Transitivity Specifically, Nāmaς possesses an unique trait - it distinguishes transitivity, not just dynamic and stative verbs, but transitivity. The characteristic is known foremostly in Uralic languages and Siberian ones. Transitivity is, how many, and if, a verb accepts a direct object. If it doesn't, it is called an intransitive verb. This is Nāmaς' basic verb form. *"I go" - Ērem eha ''ˈɛːɦ.a The transitive verbs however, can take atleast one direct object, they are formed through vowel apophony, where the first vowel of the root is altered, according to a pattern. *"I kill the man" - Mērthoı ''o anthrāς ''ɔ an.ˈθraːs Nevertheless, the language's finesse is the fact that the absolute majority of all Nāmaς' verbs, are ambitransitive, and can stand both with and without an object. However, since the transitivity is marked morphologically on the verb it doesn't count as ambitransitive - but in Nāmaς it's perceived as the same verb. Sometimes the conjugation distinguishes the intransitive-transitive states: *"To instruct" versus "to show". ''"Dekaς" hēnta "Dıkeς" [ˈdɛ.gaz ˈʔɛːnta ˈdı.gɛz And sometimes stative-dynamic verbs: *"To be active" versus "to do". "Magaς hēnta "Megeς" ʔɛːnta ˈmɛg.ɛz Some verbs distinguishes both of the above, depending on context: *"To know" or "to be able" versus "To know (someone)". "Vedhaς" hēnta "Vıdhıς" ˈʔɛːnta ˈfıθ.ıs Supine The Namian supine is equivalent of that of the English gerund. It is essentially the verbal noun of Nāmaς, and can be found in phrases such as: *"I like dancing" *"It's important to know" - "To know is important" In Nāmaς, the supine is used to form both the verbal nouns, as well as the optative mood, and the three participles. Since the supine always terminate in "-nς", it is classed as third declension, and thus declined thereafter. The formations then come from the third declension special neuter accusative. Please note that no matter it declines and acts like a noun, it is perceived as a verbal form, hence you use the intransitive when it is the object: Kānem nākanta - "I like dancing" ˈnaː.kan.ta Participle In Nāmaς there are three active participles, since no passive voice exists. They all decline according to normal adjective or adverb declensions, depending on context. The meaning is displayed in English with relative clauses. *'Present Participle '- Sāmaddasya Prēsentea Nāra 'nāutantea '- "A person who carries" *'Past Participle '- Sāmaddasya Prēterıtea Nāra 'nautāntea '- "A person who carried" *'Future Participle '- Sāmaddasya Vutūrea Nāra 'nautāntra '- "A person who's about to carry" Conjugation Indicative Intransitive The indicative intransitive conjugation forms verbs to fit into factual main clauses, however, without any direct objects. For the optative mood, insert "-ant-" onto the stem. Indicative Transitive The transitive indicative is used to form main clauses with factual content, with a direct object. The transitive stem is constructed through vowel apophony in the stem. The apophony is identical to that of the monophtongisation of diphtongs, in the "Diphtongs" section. Subjunctive Intransitive The subjunctive intransitive formations of the verb, form hypothetical actions in dependent clauses, and bound actions in the main clauses - with no direct objects involved. There is no distinction between the perfect and imperfect aspects in the subjunctive. Please note that all "-r" endings depende on whether the verb is transitive or not, as well as if it has an intitial back or front vowel. Front intransitive gives: -ar, back intransitive gives: - or, whilst you get an -ir and -er with front and back transitive verbs, respectively. Interestingly, the subjunctive also happens to be the remaining of the passive voice - without the uses. Subjunctive Transitive The subjunctive intransitive formations of the verb, form hypothetical actions in dependent clauses, and bound actions in the main clauses - with at least one direct object. There is no distinction between the perfect and imperfect aspects in the subjunctive. Interestingly, the subjunctive also happens to be the remaining of the passive voice - without the uses. Irregular verbs Other than these conjugations, Nāmaς possesses a number of irregular conjugations. Considering the fact that is an artificial language, there ought to be more than a "number". These have so far been mapped: *Eoς - the copula "to be" *Magaς - to be active, to do *Vagaς - to speak, to say Adpositions Nāmaς has a relatively free word order, thus it would be incorrect to call the words "prepositions", or "postpositions". There is ''a tendency towards placing an adposition before the modified nouns, though it isn't compulsory. Adpositions in Nāmaς are declineable, but decline not to case, but rather gender, person - and number. There are two forms of the adpositions - the independent form: *Ērem na ''vyīa - I walk on the street na ˈfʃɪː.a And the bound form, which replace and decline with the person: *''Iς hāmem - You're next to me ˈʔaː.mɛm Please note that the dependent form at times include an additional consonant, should the independent form terminate in a vowel. This form is used in the first person and impersonal declension. There is no first or second person neuter singular. The plural neuter refers to mixed collectives of men and women. Nota Bene All the objects of the adpositions must decline by case - should they not have been declined, the meaning could turn ambiguous: ''Haına vya, could mean both: *''Haı na ''vyīa - It is on the street. na fʃɪː.a *''Haı na ''vya - It is the street's. na fʃa Translation Appendices A number of appendices gives a quick reach to Nāmaς in depth. *Nāmaς - Copulae *Nāmaς - Adpositions *Nāmaς - Expressions *Nāmaς - Numerals Category:Indo-european conlangs Category:Languages Category:Indo-european conlangs Category:Neumatic languages